Boss Raid
Overview Boss Raid is an event that occurs every 3 days. You have 5 chances to perform as best as possible! Just for participating, you are awarded with Gold & Carats, but if you manage to rank in top positions the amount is really big (rewards are depending on your Raid league Level). Raid boss is unlocked after finishing normal mode. It's not relevant how good your team is, defeat is certain. The important thing is to damage him as much as you can, so you can follow different strategies. You could bring a reviving healer, trying to call back killed heroes, or you can base on pure damage, or even bring a de-buffer to increase his hp loss. Remember, heroes with high dexterity will hit him more often! There is also an event called Onyx World Boss. Onyx World Boss happens after the Boss Raid is defeated, but only players that ranked 2000th (global rank) can join the raid. you have 10 chances to fight the boss and do your best! (10 chances for every set of heroes. You can use the resting heroes after 12:00 or 0:00 EST). You are rewarded with Onyx coins, which you can use to buy Unique and Legendary Heroes, and Legendary Equipments available at the Onyx Shop. (Unique and Legendary Heroes change every 1st day of the month). Amounts of Onyx Coins that you will receive depend on your rank. (4000 coins, and a purple name for Rank 1, 2000 coins and a red name for rank 2-100, 1200 coins and a orange name for rank 101-500, and 600 coins and a blue name for rank 500 and below). Also, every player that participated in the raid gets a Commander Portrait Edge, a border design in your Hero Leader photo). After the Onyx World Boss is defeated, a treasure hunt event will appear (100 carats reward) BOSS RAID TIPS AND TECHNIQUES: # Pintaurus The first World Boss that you'll encounter. He uses the skill: "Noogie Of Disaster", a spell that instantly kills your heroes. Heroes with a "Status Ailment Immunity" skill is very useful in confronting Pintaurus. The following heroes that have the "Status Ailment Immunity" skill are the following: 2★: Schaken, One-Eyed Mummy 3★: Destroyer Schaken, Enraged Mummy 4★: Fluxion Schaken, King Tut 5★: Lloyd 6★: Teddybear Pinky, Brock, the Godhand 2. Bignose The second World Boss that uses the skill: "Dragon's Breath", a powerful AoE (Area of Effect) skill that devastates all your heroes and the skill: "Hot Snort" that deals 500% attack damage and a 3-turn stun, so heroes with "Damage Immune" and "Attack Decrease" skills are useful. He also uses the skill: "Cyclone" which makes him evade all attacks for 10 turns, De-Buff heroes are also useful. 3.Boldpus The third World Boss that has four tentacles. These tentacles act as a barrier to prevent you from hitting the main body, which you need to hit to score high points. To attack the main body, heroes with "Target Aim" or "Increase Focus" skills are very important to fight this boss. Heroes with the "Target Aim" Skill are of the following: 5★: Teddybear Sky 6★: Fighter Rina, Taekwondo Victoria Heroes with the "Increase Focus" Skill are of the following: 2★: KH-179 Turret, Vanilla Macaroon 3★: M244 Turret, Mint Macaroon 4★: Fighter Yul, Wizard Jasper 5★: General Harold, Magician Melchoir 6★: General Eric 4. Mama Chicken / Mother Chicken The fourth World Boss that can summon countless chicks, destroy all chicks and attack Mother / Mama Chicken to score high points. She is also IMMUNE to all status ailments (including decrease stat skills) So Heroes with AoE skills are very important, since the chicks don't have much HP. and by the way, she uses the skill: "Sunny Side Down", a skill that cannot be avoided and deals 1000% attack damage to one of your hero, and knocks out all other heroes. But don't worry, she uses it after you hit the second "Raving Mad" status. WHAT IS "RAVING MAD?" Raving Mad is a status that happens to World Bosses after a certain period of time. What happens is: their stats rise dramatically, which means, they attack faster and stronger, and even use their powerful skills (like Boldpus' Arctic Iced Water that deals 100% attack damage and 70% chance to freeze all your heroes, and Mama / Mother Chicken's Sunny Side Down) and de-buffing skills (like Pintaurus and Bignose's Beggining Of Death). Here is how the rankings appear: (Note the image is outdated) Dangodwikia (talk) 20:01, May 3, 2014 (UTC)Dango (Cucubita)20:01, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Re-edited to the latest updates of HELLO HERO™ by DoomBringerX (his IGN in HELLO HERO™ ) Server: (Armon) at September 3, 2016, 13:40 (Philippines Time) = Category:Game Modes